1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to covers for uncovered all-terrain vehicles (ATV). More specifically, the invention is a lightweight tubular metal frame attachable to an ATV. The fabric cover with plastic windows is quickly attached by snaps to the frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various framed covers for various vehicles, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for a cover with a supporting frame for coverless all-terrain vehicles (ATV). The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,622 issued on Dec. 29, 1992, to Paul J. Gutta describes a combination roll cage and cover for all-terrain vehicles comprising the attachment of the cover to the frame by screws or heavy duty fasteners. The heavy duty frame consists of a lower frame portion on each side to fit between the fenders, three bows connected by two stabilizer rods and a rear screen and rack. The fabric cover has a front mounted window, but lacks windows on all other sides and doors. The roll cage and cover combination is distinguishable for requiring a lower frame portion between the fenders and lacking windows in the cover for the sides, rear and doors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,601 issued on Apr. 20, 1993, to Wilmer E. Guillot describes a rigid vinyl frame including a floorboard and a flexible removable cover having headlight, radiator and taillight openings for three- or four-wheeled hunting and recreational vehicles. The cover is attached by snaps. Hinged doors are provided having pivoting upward, transparent side window panels. The frame and cover combination is distinguishable for requiring an integrated solid plastic frame structure with a floorboard, top cover, front cover, and sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,717 issued on Apr. 23, 1996, to Robert L. Martin describes a removable all-terrain vehicle enclosure having a rigid frame and a rigid skin secured to form a door and windows. The enclosure is distinguishable for requiring a rigid skin covering.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,694 issued on Sept. 27, 1988, to Curtis E. Gerber describes a removable golf cart enclosure comprising a roof panel and front, rear and side panels provided with zippers to enable the rolling up of each suspended panel and tucked under the roof panel. The enclosure is distinguishable for requiring the roof panel to have a structure to enable the tucking in of each rolled side panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,017 issued on Aug. 21, 1990, to Don S. Norton describes a kit which provides a removable top assembly for all-terrain vehicles comprising a pair of lateral upright supports fixed to the rear of the vehicle. Forward and rearward U-shaped upright support bows are removably coupled to the lateral supports. A horizontal support bow is removably coupled to an upper region of the forward upright support bow. A fabric top component is added on top. The cover kit is distinguishable for lacking side and rear panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,175 issued on Oct. 5, 1999, to John L. Clardy, Jr. describes a vehicle canopy comprising a solid planar top frame coupled with front and rear frames. The front frame has an upper window pane and a lower window pane which pivots up. The rear frame has a window pane. Two pairs of flexible side windows are provided with each side window attachable by hook and loop fastening. The canopy is distinguishable for its required solid top and non-collapsible frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,390 issued on Oct. 17, 1995, to Randy B. Gilbert describes a retrofittable, removable soft top enclosure assembly kit for a motorcycle for use at and below highway speeds. The assembly includes first and second pairs of detachable upright supports coupled to the forward and rearward guards of the motorcycle. A fabric cover is removably affixed to the rectangular frame. The assembly kit is distinguishable for its limitation to motorcycles.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,403 issued on Feb. 14, 1995, to Ronald D. Eberle describes an ornamental cab for an all-terrain vehicle comprising as best understood a planar top integrated with a convex front surface and a planar rear surface. The sides are planar with apparently doors included. The cab is distinguishable for being an integrated single unit structure.
German Patent Application No. 2 031 651 published on Jun. 15, 1972, for Siegfried Steiner et al. describes an integrated cover for a vehicle pivotable on a platform. The cover is distinguishable for its required cover and platform.
German Patent Application No. 44 04 415 A1 published on Aug. 17, 1995, for Victor Richtsfeld describes an operator""s cab for a construction vehicle such as an excavator comprising a frame member, a two-section front window wherein the upper window can be stowed upward under the cab roof. The cab is distinguishable for its required window construction.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a framed canvas cover which is readily dismantled and stored with the frame for an ATV solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is directed to a kit for attaching a removable and dismantleable cover and frame on an all-terrain vehicle. The canvas cover with plastic windows on a tubular metal frame can be removed and stored. The frame comprises preformed metal tubing sections for the front, sides, doors, and rear portions which are welded together. The canvas cover has plastic windows for all sides except the windshield which can be rolled up. The cover and frame are stable even while driving at 60 mph.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a kit for assembling a frame with a cover, door and windows.
It is another object of the invention to provide a kit to cover an all-terrain vehicle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a canvas cover which can be detached and stored.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a portable frame and cover for an all-terrain vehicle which can withstand speeds up to 60 mph.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.